


Climb

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Prompt from wicked-storybrooke: Wish!Hook falls during his entry to the tower.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Climb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacobyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacobyz/gifts).



The tpwer was made of stone. A rough substance that scraped at his hand the first few times he'd climbed it. He's figured out the best ways to handle it. Made sure he was careful. He didn't care if hw got hurt but Alice needed him and if he was hurt his small child would be helpless.   
He didn't leave her alone too often but when he did je had to ascend and descend the harshly made tower, that didn't really have all that many footholds, as carefully as he could ehile he carried supplies. It was a task he didn't mind doijg to provide for his little starfish, locked away by a venegful wish.   
He made his ascent slow and careful, the slick of the rakn making it harder. He lost his footing and let out the dlightest sound. It wasn't ome kf pain, it was more lf shock. He didn't feel the pain of a little fall.   
Alice ran kver to the window, hearing a sound. She wasn't sure what her plan was if it was anyone besides papa.   
She looked over and he was laying on hid back. Shebstared at him. She fell sometimes. And he always camr over and conforted her, making sure she was ok. She glanced at him again. She...couldn't. She couldn't leave this bloody tower.   
"Papa!"   
He got up and dusted himself off, the only injury to his pride and maybe a part of his basket.   
"I'm fine, staefish" he jad to be oretty loud for his voice toncarry up thr moss covered building. It was the only time he would yell, so afraid of turning into his father and making Alice fear him, and thus her entire world.   
He reattempted his climb and made it back into the tower.   
"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Ever the kind soul, Alice worried over him.   
"Completly, the only thing I injured was a basket. Maybe a bit of my pride."   
Alice accepted thst answer but refused to let him climb ejthout her wstching for a while. Although she coukdn't do too much to help she did once let him knlw about the snake that had picked a poor place to wrap around before he stuck his hand in the mouth of wjst he was really glad hadn't been anything venemous.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go wicked-storybrooke. I'd love to do a longer/better one kf you have any other ideas.


End file.
